


甜甜圈/馬太26:41

by lkarl



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkarl/pseuds/lkarl
Summary: avatrice短篇2則時間設定在1x8，大概就是他們在練習穿牆之餘的一些互動(?)篇名原本是暫定，但懶得想了所以就這樣
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Kudos: 1





	甜甜圈/馬太26:41

Ava低著頭，嘴巴微咬下唇，認真地在紙上寫著字，整張紙已經快要被他寫滿了，但沒有一個字是他滿意的。

「Ava。」

他聽見Beatrice在叫他，聲音很近，太近了。Ava下意識的用手遮住寫滿字的紙，抬頭就看到Beatrice站在自己面前，對方什麼時候進來房間裡的Ava完全沒有注意到。

「我打擾到你了嗎？」Beatrice問。

「喔，沒有，當然沒有，我只是在，嗯，在練習寫字。」Ava說，同時把遮住紙的手移開，讓Beatrice看到上頭的字。

那字稱不上好看，看起來就像剛學寫字的小孩寫出來的。

讓Beatrice看到自己這仍有待加強的手寫字，Ava感到有些不自在。

「我只是在想，看到了那本日記之後，」Ava解釋道：「覺得自己該來練習一下寫字，不然如果我之後寫了什麼東西，結果後人看不懂，那多尷尬。」

他頓了頓，又說道：「還有Mary很沒禮貌的說我的字大概只有惡魔看得懂，我已經很多年沒有拿筆了好嗎！當你睽違多年終於能自由的活動身體，練習寫字真的不會是你的首要任務。」

好吧，Ava承認後者才是真的理由，他討厭Mary。

Beatrice聽到Ava的補充笑了笑，「你握筆的姿勢如果改一下的話或許會有幫助。」他邊說邊坐到了Ava旁邊。

Ava拿起了不久前才握在手中的筆，「怎麼改？」

「不要握的那麼用力，食指往前一點，不對。」Beatrice伸出手撫上Ava握筆的手，幫他調整手指的位置。

Ava感受到自己的手指被輕柔地挪動，以及Beatrice的手傳遞過來的熱度，然後有那麼一瞬間，那熱度是Ava唯一能感覺到的，彷彿被放大一般，推擠掉其他的感官神經。

即便已經用這新生的身體嘗試跟體驗過許多事物，Ava仍不習慣這種突如其來的強烈感受，他有時甚至不懂這些身體反應到底正不正常。

Beatrice的手很快地便移開了。

那溫熱也跟著消失。

「好多了，你這樣寫寫看，注意不要太用力。」

Ava照著Beatrice的指示寫了幾個字，看起來好像有比較沒那麼醜了。

「我猜我還需要多加練習。」Ava放下筆。

「我小的時候有一段時間每天花兩小時練習寫字。」Beatrice說。

「兩小時！你怎麼受得了？」

「有些事情不是我們自身能決定的。」

這個，Ava倒是非常能理解，或者說，他太了解了。

「雖然寫字的練習很重要，不過，」Beatrice站了起來，「我們還有更重要的練習要做。」

Ava也站起身，看來他的休息時間結束了，是時候該繼續他的穿牆訓練。

他輕輕地甩了甩手，突然對於那溫熱消退的如此之快感到有些可惜。


End file.
